


The Future

by kinneyb



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Snippets of the daily lives of Lukas and Philip after the finale. Each chapter will be a different short story involving them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: Philip blames himself for his mother's death.

Lukas was far from the most observant person in the universe - actually, he could be kind of oblivious - but when Philip was upset it was so obvious even the most oblivious of people couldn't miss it. Slouching on the edge of the bed, staring hard at the book in his hands, Lukas knew with no question Philip was upset about something.

He could only hope it wasn't his fault. But with his track record, Lukas couldn't be too sure.

Licking his lips, he grabbed his phone and turned off the music he'd been playing.

As he expected, Philip instantly looked up from his book, his face expressionless for the most part. That was something Lukas hated; when he looked so empty like that - less like a human and more like a doll.

Lukas remembered when everything was over, a small naive part of him had hoped things would suddenly be okay - better. And they were most of the time but reality quickly set in, reminding him life wasn't always that easy.

Philip's mom was dead - nothing could change that. Philip still had a childhood he hadn't even properly opened up about but Lukas had gotten enough hints he knew it had probably scarred the other boy in more ways than one. And on his end, his own dad was still struggling with just accepting him - them.

"Is something wrong?"

Philip's voice was soft, like silk. That never changes.

"I was just tired of music," Lukas replied finally. His eyes flickered from Philip's face to his book. He'd never been a big fan of reading. He gently nudged the book. "Aren't you tired of _that_ yet?"

Philip ran his thumb over the spine of the book aimlessly. "I haven't been reading, Lukas."

"Oh." Lukas hated how awkward he was - how he never seemed to know what to say in a situation. But seeing the look in Philip's eyes again, he knew he couldn't just let it go. "So... what were you doing?"

Philip sighed suddenly, closing the book. "Thinking."

Lukas smiled slightly. He'd also been doing a lot of that lately. "What about?"

He was sure he'd asked the wrong thing when he noticed Philip closing his eyes, breathing out slowly. Feeling like an idiot, he opened his mouth to apologize but before he could Philip cut him off. His voice was harsh, rough, but not mean.

"My mom."

Lukas wanted to say something - anything - but he also didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Philip laughed suddenly, rough and all fake. "I should - " he gestured lazily at the bathroom.

Lukas caught him by the hand before he was fully off the bed. "Philip, don't. This running away and never having real discussions - listen, it was okay before because things were confusing but we're a couple now."

"Oh," the corner of Philip's lips quirked up a little; a real smile this time.

Lukas smiled gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of Philip's hand. "So sit. Talk."

Philip plopped back down on the mattress. "I've never felt more guilty."

Silently, Lukas moved to Philip's side, slowly snaking an arm around him. He didn't demand anything more right away, just waited patiently. He knew Philip - pushing anything out of him would just, well, push him away entirely.

"I - " Philip's voice gave out like just talking was a struggle.

When Lukas dared a look at his face and saw the wetness on his cheeks, his heart dropped. He pulled Philip closer, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

Philip turned a bit, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder. He was quiet for a long time. "My mom died because of me," he said finally, and he said it with such certainty Lukas might've just believed it if he was someone else - someone who didn't know the truth.

"Philip," Lukas hoped his voice was coming out as gentle as he wanted but knowing his luck probably not. "That wasn't your fault."

He watched quietly as Philip reached up and wiped the wetness from his cheeks. "It is, Lukas," he hissed. He sounded angry now but Lukas knew most of the anger wasn't aimed at him if any. Philip was mad at himself. "I should've told," he continued, sniffling. "If I had done the right thing, she - everything could've been - "

Lukas pulled him closer still, feeling pretty good when he earned a tired smile from Philip.

"If we're pointing fingers," Lukas focused his gaze on Philip, "you should be angry at me."

He wasn't too surprised Philip looked completely unconvinced at that. "Lukas, that's - "

"Ridiculous?" Lukas answered for him, squeezing his arm. "Yeah, it is. We made a mistake - I made a mistake, really - in not telling but we can't change that now, Philip. And if your mom was here right now, what do you think she'd say?"

Philip smiled again. "She'd tell me I was being silly probably."

Lukas patted his arm. "Exactly. Guilt is the last thing she'd want from you."

"You're..." Philip's smile widened a bit. If Lukas felt good before, he felt amazing now. "You're surprisingly good at this. You know, for not being a very good talker and all."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks."

Philip leaned over and kissed his cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back. "No, but really... You're great at this."

"Practice makes perfect," Lukas replied instantly, wincing the second the words left his mouth. If he was bad at talking in general, he was even more terrible at talking about himself. "I mean, I've - "

Philip silenced him with a proper kiss this time, resting one hand in his hair. "What happened to your mom wasn't your fault, Lukas. And what happened to my mom? That's on the killer." He gently raked his fingers through Lukas' hair. "We can't blame ourselves for stuff out of our control."

Playfully, Lukas shoved at Philip. Philip knew that was his way of deflecting, changing the topic. "I thought _I_ was comforting _you_. How did this get turned around?"

"I feel like we just have a way of doing that," Philip replied, smiling warmly. "I love you, Lukas."

Lukas found Philip's hand again, squeezing. "And you make my stomach hurt."

"That's - " Philip grinned, leaning his full weight on Lukas now " - terribly sappy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two: Lukas discovers something odd when they're packing up Philip's old room in the city: an eyeliner.

"So," Lukas was helping Philip pack up the the last of his stuff at his mom's place. He didn't have a lot of stuff, which didn't surprise Lukas too much - Philip didn't seem like the materialistic type. Most of the stuff was related to his interest in photography; pictures, rolls of films, old cameras that Philip were convinced 'could be fixed'.

But one thing had gotten Lukas' attention. A small black pencil in a cup on his desk.

And it wasn't the type of pencil you wrote on paper with but rather lined your eyes with.

"You have an eyeliner," he said bluntly, not really sure how else to edge on the topic.

Philip looked up from the box he was packing with clothes. He looked vaguely confused for a second before his eyes finally found the eyeliner Lukas was obviously addressing and things seemed to click. "Oh, that? I haven't used that in months."

"But," Lukas drawled, "that means you've used it... at one point."

Philip finished up the box he was packing, closing the top. "Well, yeah."

Lukas couldn't take his eyes off the stupid thing. "Did you wear it just for fun or?"

"I mean," Philip shrugged, placing the box by the door. "I guess or I wouldn't have done it."

Lukas blinked. Once, twice. "Did you... go outside with it on?"

Philip walked over to Lukas, leaning on the desk. "Yeah. School."

"Oh." Lukas tried imagining it; Philip with a thin line of black around his eyes. Rose wore eyeliner once or twice when they were together, he was pretty sure, but he'd never really noticed it or cared much. But the idea of Philip with it on was kind of messing with him in all the wrong - or right, depending - places.

When he finally forced the thoughts out of his mind, he noticed Philip was staring at him.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to the desk and picked up the cup. The eyeliner moved around the cup, taunting him. "So should I, like, pack this up?"

Philip hummed, reaching over and pulling the eyeliner out of the cup. Lukas' stomach did a funny thing he wasn't so sure he'd ever experienced before. "The cup can be packed up," Philip said, pointing at a box, "but I'll just throw this away."

Lukas tried hiding his disappointment. "Right. Okay."

"I'll be back," Philip quipped, exiting the room and promptly closing the door behind him.

Lukas stared at the door for a few seconds before glancing at the trash can right by him. Shrugging, he turned back to the desk and continued packing up the rest of it. Markers, small notebooks, stickers.

The corner of his lips quirked up in a smile at the childish, cute stickers. Philip didn't seem the type but that's what made it so cute, he decided. He stashed them away in the box with the notebooks.

When the door opened again with a tired creak, he didn't turn. "Hey, I was thinking - "

His offer to order them pizza was cut short when Philip interrupted him. "Lukas."

Turning, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other boy. Philip looked the exact same as before except for the black smudgy lines around his eyes. The fact he was looking at Lukas shyly for what he was pretty sure the first time ever only intensified the stirring in his crotch.

"You look..."

Philip reached up and smoothed out some of his wild curly hair. "Bad? Decent? Silly?"

Lukas swallowed, just now noticing how dry his throat was. "You look fucking amazing."

If he thought Philip looking shy was adorable the way he brightened at his compliment and his confidence grew visibly by two notches was out of this world. With his usual confidence back, Philip strolled over and stopped in front of Lukas, batting his eyelashes in a painfully alluring way.

"Do you realize what you're doing or does it just come naturally?"

Philip grinned crookedly. "A little bit of both."

Lukas smiled back, reaching out and settling his hands comfortably on Philip's hips. He wouldn't say it (only because it sounded especially sappy) but his hands fit perfectly on Philip's body. He stretched his fingers out, covering as much skin as possible.

"So," Philip pushed up against him, shifting a knee between his legs. "You're into this?"

Lukas almost couldn't make out the words he was so distracted by the gorgeous, wonderous knee pressing against his crotch. Clearing his throat, he shrugged. "I didn't think I was but... to be fair I'd probably be into anything you did."

Philip seemed slightly surprised by that. But before Lukas could think too much of it, he was grinning devilishly again. "Oh," he pushed his leg up a little more, increasing the pressure against Lukas' groin. "You know, I could start wearing this more often."

Lukas' tongue poked out of his mouth, quickly wetting his dry lips. "Um, that'd be... something." He'd obviously reached his peak of being good with words for one day. Flushing, he reached up and settled a hand in Philip's hair - Philip's weirdly soft, silky hair. "But you know... as good as you look with this - " he fumbled a bit getting the words out " - you look just as good without it, too, so I think you should just do what you like."

His heart was hammering in his chest, and he was pretty sure Philip could feel it.

Suddenly he was being kissed, and he was a little surprised but not at all disappointed.

Usually when they kissed, it only lasted a few seconds. Not by choice, of course, but it seemed like no matter what they did they were always being interrupted. Right now though it was just them, and Lukas could've laughed at how hungrily Philip kissed him, making up for all the times Helen or Gabe or Bo had interrupted them.

Lukas dropped a hand, resting it on the other boy's lower back dangerously close to his ass.

They hadn't had sex since that time in the motel. Lukas didn't really mind - he'd never been as sexual as some of his peers - but it's not like he'd turn down the chance to do it again. Just remembering how warm and tight it'd been inside Philip was sending shivers down his spine and through his legs.

Maybe he could kind of understand why his peers were so obsessed with sex.

Philip pulled back, and suddenly Lukas was back in the moment, grabbing at his ass and whining. Philip gave a sly little smirk, running his hand up and down Lukas' chest. "You're so easy." His eyes moved to the obvious tent in Lukas' jeans, his smirk giving away to a grin. "But don't worry it's kinda cute."

"Yeah?" Lukas leaned in, gently biting and pulling at Philip's bottom lip, which he'd decided the first time he'd kissed him was unnaturally plump and soft. "Well, you're just a tease."

Philip hummed, eyes closing as he enjoyed the moment. "Maybe, but you love it."

Lukas couldn't rightfully argue with that. So he didn't answer - with words, at least - and simply deepened the kiss, loving the little whimper he got from the other boy. Philip could spout all the shit he wanted but he was pretty easy himself.

Maybe not easy as much as predictable.

When they separated for air, Lukas stayed with his forehead resting against Philip's. If he thought he'd ever looked beautiful before, he was simply breathtaking now - lips swollen and still as pink as ever, eyes glazed over with lust, his eyeliner now slightly smudged.

"You're fucking - "

A knock against the door interrupted Lukas, and they naturally fell away from each other.

"Hey - " it was Gabe " - we brought pizza."

Lukas glanced at Philip, stifling a laugh at the annoyed look on his face.

"Okay," Philip called, and Lukas was impressed by how normal he sounded. Lukas knew if he tried talking right now he'd sound like he'd just ran a marathon. "We'll be out in a minute." As soon as they heard retreating footsteps, Philip was back in Lukas' arms. "Maybe we should rent out a motel room this weekend."

Lukas scoffed. "With what money?"

"Don't play that, little rich boy," Philip teased, poking Lukas in the side.

Lukas rolled his eyes but he was grinning. "Fine. Saturday. Just me and you."

"Sounds perfect," Philip quickly pecked his lips before pulling back. He was already opening the door when he looked back. "Oh, I do have a question though." He paused for a beat, eyes sparkling. "Should I bring the eyeliner?"

Lukas laughed, giving his boyfriend the middle finger.


End file.
